secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Currency
Each region in Evermore uses its own Currency. Traders and merchants will only deal in that currency, and monsters reward money in their region's home currency; monsters that appear in multiple regions leave money fitting whichever region they are found in. There are four types of currency - Prehistoria uses Talons, Antiqua uses Jewels, Gothica uses Gold Coins, and Omnitopia uses Credits. Each region often contains exchangers that will trade in the player's currency for the currency of the region. The exchange rate is: :8 Credits → 4 Talons -> 2 Jewels → 1 Gold Coin In reverse: :8 Gold Coins → 16 Jewels → 32 Talons → 64 Credits. To put another way, each unit of currency in a region is worth double the value of the previous region's currency, if one remembers Omnitopia is the first region visited. This overall makes Gold Coins the most valuable currency, and Credits the lowest. When exchanging, if the player has an odd number of the previous currency, they will retain it, ie, 41 Talons will be exchanged for 20 Jewels and the leftover Talon remains with the player. Merchant prices between regions do not always change to reflect the exchange rate - an item or ingredient that costs 40 Talons in Prehistoria may still cost 40 Gold Coins in Gothica, despite 40 Gold Coins being worth 160 Talons. While the regions usually only deal with their home currency, there are a few instances of the player finding currency outside its home region: - At the palace at Nobilia, the player can find 2,500 Gold Coins in the palace fountain, instead of Jewels. - By using the noclip cheat code at the start of the game in Omnitopia, the robot butler Carltron is killable, leaving behind 15 Talons. This is not possible through regular gameplay. Farming Currency Before leaving Prehistoria, the best place to farm Talons is the Volcano core, where a respawning Viper Commander rewards 200 Talons, the most rewarded by a respawning enemy in the region. Otherwise, the Vipers in the Volcano rewards 50 Talons each, still a fair sum. Mad Monks at the Hall of Collosia grant 75 Jewels and 20 exp per kill. Sand Spider are also found here, but should be ignored, as they only grant 18 Jewels (but also 72 exp). As long as the player runs back and forth in the area, Mad Monks should spawn off-screen, if they did not load yet. On the return visit to Antiqua, the lower regions of the Great Pyramid are full of Son of Anhur enemies, which grant 250 Jewels and 250 exp. There are also Oglin here, which grant 100 Jewels and 150 exp. The player can expect to farm up to 125,000 Jewels per hour here. The farm rates of Gold Coins are the lowest of any currency. The best option is farming Skullclaws at the Chessboard, where there are a large number of them that reward 50 Gold Coins when killed. Their low defenses and the grid layout of the chessboard makes it easy to line up shots with the Bazooka or a charged spear, making killing them very easy. Other enemies in Gothica, the Gargon and the Dragoyle, reward 60 Gold Coins, but are a lot harder and more tedious to kill due to increased HP and defenses and their locations being less accessible. As a one-time option, when fighting Mungola, Old Nick and Mephista can be killed and respawned infinitely, though their HP increases with each death until killing them is too time-consuming. They each reward 500 Gold Pieces (and 1,000 experience) when killed. Farming Credits is best done by farming Rimsala in Omnitopia. If Sidney Ruffleberg has already been visited, traveling back and forth between A1 and A4 and entering these locations will respawn the two Rimsala in the way. They grant 1,000 Credits when killed. With the exchange rate in mind however, that big sum of Credits is in actuality only 125 Gold Coins. Once Omnitopia is fully unlocked (path from A1 to A4 open), the player can expect to farm about 100 to 150 Rimsala, which means 100k - 150k Credits. This heavily depends on which method the player will use to kill them. Using the Energyze alchemy formula along with the Neutron Blade at level 3 and Dog with level 3 attack, killing the two Rimsala, then respawning them by entering a hatch, proves to be most efficient. Using the Bazooka is also a decent, albeit slower method. For pure monetary gain (with the exchange rate in mind), the Sons of Anhur are the most profitable enemies in the game outside of bosses and unique enemies. Second place comes Gothica Chessboard farming. Third place Omnitopia Rimsala farming and lastly Prehistoria Viper farming. Category:Gameplay